


Du temps passé

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [14]
Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Family, Gen, curse the discrepancies between different languages and word counters, i could have sworn i had already posted this one, i still don't know how to tag it, if it doesn't disappear again i'll update this someday
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics Mystique/Destiny, avec petite Rogue en prime.<br/>1ère vignette : Un dernier souvenir physique du temps passé, et tout le reste est dans sa tête. 2ème : Une petite fille et deux mamans. <br/>3ème : Une vie de famille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une photo du temps passé

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ma douce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371372) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un dernier souvenir physique du temps passé, et tout le reste est dans sa tête.

Il lui reste une photo, un très vieux cliché qui trahit son âge : Irene et elle équipées de pied en cap dans une mode datée, pour voyager autour du monde. Deux femmes volontaires un peu excentriques qui vivaient par elles-mêmes sans besoin d’aucun homme à une époque où c’était mal vu.  
Mais quel souci en avaient-elles ! Mystique n’a jamais eu besoin de personne, elle s’est toujours suffi à elle-même.

Mais si elle ment aux autres elle ne peut complètement le faire à elle-même : Destiny lui manque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre :** Et une photo du temps passé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse, Uncanny X-Men (90ties), X-Force, X-Men Forever (1st series)  
>  **Couple :** ‘Mystique’ Raven Darkhölme/’Destiny’ Irene Adler  
>  **Genre :** nostalgique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours" > (16 juillet ’11) ;  
>  « instantané / tristesse / autonomie » pour mf_100_mots"> (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11),  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100  
> 


	2. avec Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leur famille n'était peut-être pas très conventionnelle mais elles s'aimaient toutes très fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un coin de paradis sur terre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Mystique/Destiny, petite Rogue  
>  **Genre :** familial/doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mystique/Destiny, Rogue – _Has Two Mommies_ »  
>  lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue"> (23 août – 1er septembre ’11)  
>  **Continuité :** je vous avouerai que je ne connais plus les références concernant le passé de Rogue ; ça fait partie des trucs appris chez uncannyxmen.net mais pas vus par moi-même ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Elle était belle, la vie de Rogue durant son adolescence. Elle qui avait commencé sa vie dans une communauté bizarre puis avec un père et une tante/belle-mère aussi abusif l’un que l’autre, ça lui a fait du bien d’être recueillie par ces deux autres dames. Mystique et Irene l’aimaient comme de vraies mamans, et s’aimaient l’une l’autre comme… comme des parents idéaux dans les livres pour enfants. C’était presque trop beau pour être vrai, trop beau pour durer ?

Certains voisins trouvaient peut-être ça bizarre. Elle non : Comparé à ce qu’elle avait quitté, leur foyer était un coin de paradis sur terre.


	3. En famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une petite fille à elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Vie de famille  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Mystique/Destiny, petite Rogue  
>  **Genre :** fluff familial  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’était une autre histoire. »  
> d’après Opelleam sur un arbre à drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Une autre histoire, réclame Rogue.

La fillette a passé l’âge de s’endormir en écoutant un simple conte, mais elle a tellement manqué d’affection dans sa famille de naissance ces dernières années que ses nouvelles mamans, pour lui faire plaisir, s’occupent bien volontiers d’elle comme si elle était beaucoup plus jeune.  
Ça renforce l’impression d’avoir enfin un bébé à elle, de la materner autant.

Tout de même, il y a des limites à poser. L’heure du couvre-feu est passée, l’histoire est finie, il est temps pour l’enfant de dormir.  
Pour Raven et Irene aussi, d’ailleurs. Leur grand lit les appelle...


End file.
